


Caught

by Petchricor



Series: Guardian of the Galaxy one-shots and drabbles [16]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, more father son stuff, more yondu being protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: Yondu forgets that other people can think sometimes too, didn’t stop to think that Peter would eventually be recognizable





	Caught

He had given the kid a simple in and out task. Distract the guards by being a cute, lost little kid. They’d used this tactic a few dozen times already and the kid was mighty good at it. But Yondu forgot to use his head. Forgot that other people could be smart sometimes too and that, eventually, word would get around about the kid and he’d be recognizable, just like the rest of his crew.

He’d walked a whole five feet when he heard a shot fire and the kid screamed in agony. Yondu felt something well up in his chest, red hot and burning, at the sound of the kid like that. He ordered Kraglin to finish the mission as he high-tailed it to Quill. The closer he got the more yelling he heard, the more yelling he heard the faster he ran.

He rounded the corner, getting them in his sights, and that red hot feeling in his chest spread all throughout his body. One was dangling Quill in the air by the back of his jacket while the other two screamed at him for information on the others. Credit where credit was due, Quill told them to go to hell. The bigger one of the two punched him across the face and Yondu had seen enough.

He tossed the side of his jacket from his hip and let out a harsh whistle, the arrow whipping out at them before they could so much as blink. Two through the heart and the one that had hit Quill right through his ears. Quill fell to the floor with a yelp, hands clutching at his bleeding leg as he attempted to stand, only to collapse onto one of his captors. Yondu whistled the arrow back, grabbing it mid-walk and holstering it as he approached the boy.

“Lemme see, ya d’aast idiot,” Yondu hissed, kneeling and looking at the injured leg. Quill hissed in pain as it was moved but didn’t protest. Yondu was silently impressed. An injury like this would have sent some of his other men into a tizzy of pain and complaints. Meanwhile, Quill gave the guards the finger and bad mouthed them to their faces, earning a nice shiner on his left eye. “Ya ain’t gonna walk on this, boy. Yer leg wont letchya.” 

He grabbed Quill and hoisted him up, one arm under his legs and the other his back. Quill latched onto the other and Yondu pretended not to notice the pain filled tears the other was sporting. Yondu would allow him to keep his pride since he was being such a trooper about it otherwise. 

Yondu made a mental note to teach the boy how to shoot soon and get him his own weapon. He didn’t want his boy to be caught unarmed ever again. Yondu made a face. He just called Quill his boy...he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught


End file.
